Circles
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Naruto tells Sasuke he loves him after the timeskip. Sasuke visits Konoha only to be caught by Anbu and watch Naruto die. Oneshot. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Charcter Death.


I know I was supposed to update my other story...haha...but I didn't....^-^ Don't kill me!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

**Warnings:**Charcter death and probably inaccurate data

This fic was inspired by the song Circle by Flyleaf

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out when he finally saw him after the two years since he left Konoha for Orochimaru. "Sasuke," he said his name again but quietly to himself.

Sasuke looked down sharply at Naruto. "Naruto." He said in his monotone voice.

Naruto smiled softly to himself as he finally admitted to himself his feelings for his best friend. Ignoring the rest of his teammates, he took a step closer and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, confused about what the unpredictable ninja was going to do.

"Sasuke," Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I love you." He heard Sakura gasp and he scanned Sasuke's face for any emotion, but the only thing that happened was that his eyebrow lowered.

"And what should I do about this?" Sasuke asked him, he crossed his arms and glanced at him with a bored expression.

Naruto inwardly flinched at how emotionless Sasuke's voice was. "Well, I want to know what you think about it."

Sasuke scowled down at him. "Why should I believe you. This is probably all a trap to get me to come back."

"No! Sasuke, I really do lo-" Naruto tried to convince him, but Sasuke disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Naruto," Sakura tried to place her hand on Naruto's shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Let's go home," Naruto said dejectedly and started to walk back through Orochimaru's hideout, Yamato and Sakura gave each other concerned looks as Sai followed behind them.

Sasuke sat in a chair, in his room at Orochimaru's newest hideout. He stared at the wall in front of him, going through the day's events in his head.

"_Sasuke," he watched Naruto take a deep breath. "I love you."_

Sasuke sneered and slammed his fists on the desk in front of him. "That stupid dobe! He shouldn't be fucking around with emotions like that." He stood up violently from his chair, causing it to crash to the ground. He walked out of his room and headed towards the entrance of Orochimaru's hideout.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru's voice called out to him as he passed by. Sasuke stopped and waited patiently for Orochimaru to continue.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have something important to take care of." Sasuke then continued walking towards the entrance.

Sasuke reached Konoha two days later. He looked up at the gates before turning towards the woods and jumping into the trees. He jumped onto the wall and into another tree inside Konoha and headed towards the old Team 7 training grounds.

Naruto was currently training and Sasuke jumped out of the tree and landed quietly onto the ground so as not to disturb him.

Sasuke didn't k now how long he was watching Naruto before he was suddenly knocked out.

Naruto heard a thump from the trees. He turned around to look and saw two Anbu's carrying a body. He squinted and saw that it was Sasuke. He gasped in surprise and decided to follow them.

The Anbu's took to rooftop's until they reached the Hokage's tower.

"Tsunade-sama," Naruto heard one of the Anbu's greet her from outside the door. "We have found Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?!" Tsunade questioned. "Where?! How did you capture him?!"

"We saw him on the training grounds. He must've been quite distracted to not have noticed us."

Naruto heard the sound of heels clicking and quickly hid behind the corner.

"Let's notify the council, follow me."

When Sasuke awoke, he was inside a large conference room. The elder's of Konoha and a few Anbu's were present along with the Hokage herself. He tried to lift his hands to perform some kind of jutsu to try and escape, but found that his hands were chained with chakara binding handcuffs.

'_I can't believe I was distracted by that stupid idiot!'_Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

"I'm glad to see you awake," one of the elder's said with a smirk. "We were just discussing what your punishment will be."

Sasuke stared at him emotionlessly.

The elder's smirk was erased off his face when he couldn't rile up the Uchiha. "So, any suggestions?"

"Six months in solitary confinement then three months probation!" One of them suggested.

"No! One year of solitary confinement then five months of probation!"

"You all are going too easy on him, we should make it-"

"Death sentence."

Everyone turned to look at the Hokage who was glaring darkly at the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked back at the Hokage, eyebrow raised.

There was a crash at the door and everyone turned to see Naruto, hands on his knees and panting.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto gasped. "You can't!"

"He's a traitor, Naruto. And traitors deserve to die." Tsunade turned back to glare at Sasuke. "That is true. Law says all rouge ninja of Konoha must be put to death. But it would be unfortunate to lose the last Uchiha." He let out a sad sigh. "Well then, Uchiha Sasuke is to be out to de-"

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

Again, everyone turned to face him, some of the elder's rolled their eyes or sneered at him.

"What if," Naruto looked to the ground. "I take the place of Uchiha Sasuke."

Everyone gasped except for Sasuke who widened his eyes.

"Naruto," Tsunade whispered. "Why would you do something like that?"

"I promised everyone that I, myself, would bring Sasuke back."

Naruto clenched his fists and they started to tremble. "And then of course, there's my own personal reasons." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, small smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

Sasuke turned away, a small scowl on his face.

The elder's mumbled to themselves.

"You can't seriously be discussing this." Tsunade said.

"We will agree to this on one condition." One of the elder's spoke up.

The three of them looked up in surprise.

"Sasuke, must watch the death of his former teammate and friend." He said with a smirk.

"You can't be serious!" Tsunade shouted.

He shrugged at Tsunade's sentence. "I don't see why not. We get to keep the Sharigan heritage, get rid of Kyuubi vessel that caused us trouble and we get rid of the threat from Akatsuki."

"What about Orochimaru?! He'll come back to take Sasuke!" Tsunade tried to fight back.

The elder waved her off. "We can take him down much easier than Akatsuki. It's a risk we're willing take."

"I'm not willing to take that risk! Who's to say that he won't betray us again?!"

"We'll get to that when or if the time comes."

"But-"

"Tsunade, your outnumbered its find. The Kyuubi vessel will take the place of Sasuke Uchiha to be killed tomorrow morning."

"What?! That early?" Tsunade shouted, but the elder's didn't listen to her, all of them getting up to leave."

"Tsunade, it's okay." Naruto turned to her, a small smile on his face." The sooner the better."

Tsunade looked down at him before shutting her eyes closed tightly and engulfing him into a hug. "Naruto, I'm so sorry. I wish I could change their minds."

"Its fine. Really. I'll miss you, Baa-chan." Naruto said to her. "He looked over at Sasuke. "I still love you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head away so he wouldn't have to see those eyes.

The next morning, both Naruto and Sasuke were brought into a special room inside the prison. Naruto was placed on to the bed and strapped down, while Sasuke was placed in a chair in front of him.

"Any of you two have last words to say to each other?" An Anbu asked while a doctor was placing needles into Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "I'm just wondering. Do you have any feelings for me?" He looked at him hopefully.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, okay." The hopefulness left his eyes and was replaced with a look of rejection and pain.

"So long, Uzumaki." The doctor said as he started to inject Naruto with the drugs that would put him to sleep forever.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes started drooping and he could feel his chest getting tighter and tighter. "Naruto?" He called out.

The eyes tried to focus on him but couldn't quite do it.

Sasuke started panicking, his eyes widened at the realization that Naruto would be gone forever. This time for sure. "Naruto, Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing started slowing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood up and ran over to the bed.

"Naruto! I do love you! I do!"

Naruto stopped breathing, everything was silent in the room except for Sasuke's labored breathing.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out. He wanted Naruto to so badly open his eyes and tell him he was a wuss for crying, he didn't want him to be gone from his life forever. "Naruto," he whispered gently, tears running down his face.

"Let's go, Uchiha. You have confinement for six months followed by a three month probation."

* * *

So I totally just noticed that they added spell checking on here (lol as I TOTALLY misspell this whole sentence).

So, I hope you guys liked this story even though you were probably expecting Stick In The Mud


End file.
